Talk:Straw Hat Grand Fleet
Gallery Placement For some reason the gallery is showing up under site navigation instead of members, even though the code says it's under members and it displays properly in the preview. Does anyone know why it's doing this? 00:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Shows up correctly for me. 10:17, September 20, 2015 (UTC) It's working fine now. It must have been an issue on my end. 06:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Shoudn't this page be structured similer to the Schichibuki page.Gregroden93 (talk) 22:00, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Giant Warrior Pirates Hajrudin is really part of the Giant Warrior Pirates?--Capitán Noot (talk) 19:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) "Divisons" Alright so, I've gone through Chapter 800 several times already, but don't see a single mention of where the division commanders are dictated based off any numerical value. Could anyone be so kind as to tell me where exactly these are coming from? For example, where is it stated that Leo is the 5th captain commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet? Any response would be much appreciated, thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:18, October 14, 2015 (UTC) The introduction order. 05:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) So is it split by divisions, groups or crews because there's no consistency on either the page or the templates?Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:46, May 28, 2019 (UTC) There's not any real distinction. They're technically all crews now (which wasn't the case at first), and "divisions" just informally refers to how the fleet is structured. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:29, May 28, 2019 (UTC) So can we drop the divisions and groups subtext and just leave it at crews?Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:56, May 28, 2019 (UTC) In Vivre Card each member of the Grand Fleet is referred to as "船船長 (sen sencho)" or "Ship Captain". For example, Cavendish is "１番船船長 (ichiban sen sencho)" or "Captain of the First Ship". In contrast, the Whitebeard Commanders are reffered to as "隊隊長 (tai taicho)" or "Squadron/Divison Commander". There's a clear distinction there. I think in this article as well as on the individual captains' pages we should be using the phrase "Captain of the First Ship of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet" rather than "First Division Commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet" because they aren't called Division Commanders. DewClamChum (talk) 03:12, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Bounty Why does it say that the SH Grand Fleet has the largest combined bounty of any pirate group? I thought that was the main Straw Hat crew? Justin Holland (talk) 18:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Since the Bounty, I've added has been changed twice, I'm starting to believe whomever is changing the Bounty simply can't add. In anycase, here's a review of the calculations made which reflect the current Bounty. Cavendish(280,000,000), Bartolomeo(200,000,000), Gambia(67,000,000), Chinjao(500,000,000) -- 1,047,000,000 Hajrudin, Leo, Ideo, Orlumbus, Sai, Boo, Baby 5, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, Jeet, Suleiman -- It was mentioned in Ch801:P17 that every Bountyheads bounty had gone up by, (50,000,000). This links to an increase of (550,000,000) Thus, the total bounty for the SHGF should be 1,597,000,000. (Lelouch6th (talk) 05:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC)) Okay, but if we are saying that Haj, Sai, etc. have bounties of 50,000,000, shouldn't we put that on their pages/ in the source for the bounty? It's fairly confusing seeing this 1.2Billion bounty, and you go to the pages for the constituent crew members and you have only 2 crews with bounties totalling to like 500,000,000 or so 14:59, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Subordinates Considering this has a longer page on the main page, I decided to put it here for a direct answer: I'm seeing on the newly made page for the Beasts Pirates that they have a subordinates section in their Gallery, how come the Straw Hats don't a section for their "subordinates" as well? Stormbaron (talk) Because they aren't subordinates. That's the point in Chapter 800: they freely choose to 'aid '''Luffy and not '''serve '''under him. Rhavkin (talk) 07:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Then wouldn't that put them in the "Allies and Affiliates" section then? Because it's a little weird knowing that they are "with" the crew, AKA they will support their choices as strong allies, but aren't shown in their Gallery: Like how Doffy and Casear are in the Beasts pirates Gallery? Stormbaron (talk) Largest known pirate group 'Trivia ''' *"The Grand Fleet is also the largest known pirate group." What about "New Fishman Pirates"? Exact Numbers Does the 5640 count include the giant pirates who've been getting introduced in the cover story? I know we said at least, but I'd like to be as precise as possible. 07:05, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes. We've known that there were 5 giant pirates ever since the fleet was formed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC) uh bellamy was apart of grand fleet cover story so those that make him a grand fleet member or something To love this (talk) 18:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) It's a side story. He's not part of the Grand Fleet, he explicitly refused to join in Chapter 801 and he's not even a pirate anymore. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:49, September 1, 2018 (UTC) What Kaido said. Also, do not make an entire sentence the heading. 22:22, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Monkey D. Luffy as "admiral"? I noticed that Monkey D. Luffy is still just known as a captain, rather than as an admiral, given that he's now leader of a large fleet of ships in his own right via the SHGF. I guess he does not want to outright lead the SHGF in his adventures. What' your opinion on this? CommanderOz =Fed-Net= = 17:55, September 16, 2018 (UTC) He didn't accept them. He isn't an admiral. SeaTerror (talk) 02:12, September 17, 2018 (UTC) All yonko have a huge fleet, they are still captains not admirals. They are not the marines, they're pirates. 12:36, May 28, 2019 (UTC) admiral isnt a title resrvsed only for marines Krieg, Chinjao, and Marshall D. Teach all have that title and they are pirates.Facts over opinions 08:39, September 14, 2019 (UTC)